1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to crop harvesting, and particularly to a stick removal mechanism for nut harvesting.
2. Description of the Related Art
Agricultural nut harvesting generally involves a nut harvesting machine and an accompanying reservoir or receptacle, generally a cart or similar mobile container. As the nut harvesting machine travels through the orchard and collects the nuts, sticks and other large debris can accumulate along with the nuts. The nuts and the associated debris are loaded into the accompanying reservoir cart by a conveyor belt or other mechanism as the nuts are collected by the harvester.
Generally, a device is placed atop the cart to separate the sticks and other debris from the nuts, so that the nuts can pass through the device and into the cart for collection. These devices are typically referred to as “de-stickers.” Current devices for separating the debris from the nuts have drawbacks. For example, current devices have grates made of parallel bars connected perpendicularly by smaller welded bars called fingers. The fingers and the parallel bars form fixed shape passages so that the nuts can pass through. Unfortunately, debris can become lodged into these fixed shape passages, which can cause deformation and other damage to the bars.
Another problem occurs when nuts do not pass into the cart for various reasons, such as being lodged in a void. Typically, the device is agitated so that these nuts are shaken loose to fall into the cart. However, when the device is agitated, any remaining debris is also agitated and can pass into the cart with the nuts.
Thus, a stick removal mechanism for nut harvesting solving the aforementioned problems is desired.